Pokemon XY: The Journey Resumes
by novelist1995
Summary: After disappearing for two years Sakura finally reappears but what everyone is wondering is where has she been? What has she been up to? Why did she disappear
1. Prologue

_"I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

 _I will travel across the land_  
 _Searching far and wide_  
 _Teach Pokémon to understand  
_ _The power that's inside"_

It's more than a song to me

It was a Motto that i followed strongly

A Motto...that i had forgotten


	2. The reunion

For those of you who know don't know the new pokemon i've added a hyperlink, so just click on the name and a new window with open up with the image, enjoy

* * *

"Look Oshawott it's the Kalos region" a boy with red hair looked out the window of the plane "The Kalos region, will finally be reunited with Sakura, Oshawott" the boy smiles at his blue otter

"Oshawott" it says happily

The plane lands and the boy runs down the stairs and into the airport lobby where two girls one with purple hair and another with brown hair are waiting for him

"Mattie" the brunette waves

"Evelyn, Sakura" he calls out to the two girls and runs to them and gives the brunette a hug

"It's been a long time" she says as they let go of each other

"Yeah its great were all going traveling together again" he says

"Hey Mattie" The purple haired girl steps forward

"Sakura, you look different….good different and Eevee too" Mattie says nervously

"Thanks you and Oshawott look good too" Sakura giggles

"Yeah she's gotten pretty strong" Mattie looks down at Oshawott

"Oh I have a present for Oshawott" Sakura digs around her bag and pulls out a bow

"Really, that was nice of you" Mattie says to her

Sakura puts a bow on Oshawott's ear "I made it myself I hope you like it" Oshawott jumps on to Sakura "I guess she likes it"

"So what now" Evelyn ask

"Well now you guys can point me to the nearest gym" Mattie starts getting fired up

"Already thinking about gym battles?" Sakura smiles

"I feel rusty i need to get back into the game" he says

"Well the nearest gym is here in Lumiose city but—" Sakura starts to tell him

"Then off to the Lumiose gym" Mattie starts to run off with Oshawott right behind him

"Mattie wait" Evelyn calls out and he stops and the girls Catch up to him

"First of all you need to register at the Pokémon center to compete in the league" Sakura tells him

"Oh right" he chuckles nervously

"Second of all we can't stay, we have to get moving to Aquacorde town so I can compete in a Pokémon showcase" Sakura puts her hand on her hips

"What's a Pokémon showcase? And why can't I battle now and we go tomorrow?" Mattie ask

"Because the showcase is in 5 days" She tells him

"Come on Sakura I came all this way to compete in the Kalos league" Mattie whines

"Mattie I understand I'm competing in the league too but I also wanna take part in the showcase" Sakura sighs

"What is a showcase anyway?" he ask

"It's Kalos version of a pokemon contest" She says

"Ugh fine will go to Aquacorde town first" Mattie groans

"Thanks Mattie" Sakura smiles "Now come on I want to leave before it gets dark and we have to go see professor Sycamore"

They all start walking out of the Airport

"Who's professor Sycamore?" Mattie ask Evelyn

"He's this region's professor" Evelyn tells him

* * *

The trio arrive at Professor Sycamore's lab

"Hello anyone here?" Sakura calls out but no one answers "Professor Sycamore?" Sakura calls once more and someone comes out

"Hello there" a woman with blue hair, gray eyes, glasses and white lab coat steps out

"Hello were looking for Professor Sycamore" Sakura and others walk up to her

"I'm his assistant Sophie, can i help you?" she ask the Trio

"Could you take us to the professor we'd like to speak to him?" Sakura ask

"Are you three trainers?" she ask

"Yes we are" Mattie answers

"The please follow me" Sophie walks down a hallway and the trio follows her

She leads them to a room, where a man with black hair and gray eyes in a white lab coat is examining a pokemon while being assisted by a woman with magenta colored hair and brown eyes

"Professor you have trainers here for you" Sophie says

Professor Sycamore turns around and notices Sakura "Sakura what a suprise, I'll be with you in a minute" Professor Sycamore turns to Sophie "Sophie could you take them to my office?"

"Certainly" Sophie leads the trio out of the current room

* * *

After finishing up his research the professor walks into the room with tea and snacks for the trio

"Sakura I'm so glad your back again" he says again

"Professor I like you to meet my friends Matthew and Evelyn" she introduces her friends

"Hello I'm Professor Sycamore" he greets the others

"Hello" Evelyn says

"Hey" Mattie waves

"So what brings you all here?" the Professor ask

"Well I decided I'm going to compete in the Kalos league and become a Pokémon performer" Sakura tells him

"That's great news I bet Alain would be very happy to hear that" Sycamore says Happily

"Speaking of Alain have you heard anything from him" Sakura ask Hopefully

"Last I heard his Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon and that was some time ago" He says sadly

"I see" Sakura looks down

"Who's Alain?"Mattie whispers to Evelyn

"A guy Sakura got close to while she stayed here with Professor Sycamore" Evelyn whispers back

"A guy?" Mattie raises an eyebrow

"Yeah there were pretty close" Evelyn whispers

"What do you mean pretty close?" Mattie ask

"Well during the break you and Sakura took she spent most of it here studying with Professor Sycamore and Alain who was the professor's assistant at the time, they spent almost all their time together" Evelyn whispers

Mattie becomes a little upset at this news, while they were talking Sycamore stepped out and three Pokémon come running in

"New Pokémon" Mattie soon forget about the conversation the moment the pokemon ran in

"These are the starter Pokémon for Kalos trainer"

"They're so cute" Evelyn says

"Would you like to meet them?" Sakura ask Evelyn and Mattie

"Yeah we love to" Evelyn says eagerly

"This is Chespin a grass type"

"Chespin Ches" (- this means the pokemon is speaking)

"Fennekin a fire type"

"Fennekin"

"And Froakie a water type" Sakura introduces the last started

"Froakie"

"While I was studying here I got to know these three personally, they kinda remind me of us" Sakura smiles as she looks at the three pokemon

Professor Sycamore returns "Sakura, have you and your friends received a Kalos region pokédex?"

"No we haven't" Sakura answers

"Then please I would like you and your friends to have these" He hands her 3 pokedex

"Professor we couldn't" Sakura looks at them

"Please take them I know you and your friends will put them to good use, I bet Alain would have suggested it if he was still here" Sycamore winks

"Thank you Professor, Mattie, Evelyn" Sakura turns around and Mattie is gone "Where's Mattie?"

"He was here just a second ago" Evelyn looks around

"Huh? Froakie is gone too" Sakura looks around as well "Don't tell me Mattie went to the gym"

"I think so" Evelyn gives an annoyed looked

"Froakie must have followed him" Sycamore says

"I'm going to hurt Mattie" Sakura gives an annoyed looked as well

* * *

Over at prism tower Mattie is entering the tower

"Welcome to the Lumiose gym" A monitor speaks

"Hey I'm here to challenge the gym" Mattie says proudly

"How many badges do you have?" the monitor ask

"I don't have any badges" Mattie says

"You have none? Not a single badge? To battle the Lumiose gym you have to have accumulated at least four gym badges" the floor underneath Mattie opened up and he and Oshawott fell through and into a shift that shot them outside the tower from about 3 stories high and they start falling towards the ground

"Espeon quick psychic" Sakura throws a pokeball and out comes an Espeon. Sakura's Espeon uses it's psychic to stop Mattie and Oshawott from falling about 10 inches from the ground

"Huh? Were alive?" Mattie opens his shut eyes

"Not after I'm through with you" Sakura taps her foot on the ground

"Sakura" Mattie looks up

"Mattie I told you we were gonna come here after the showcase in Aquacorde town!" Sakura yells at him

"I know I just thought I could end my battle quickly" Mattie smiles nervously

"Did you really think you beat the gym that easily? I bet you only brought Charizard and Oshawott, am I right" Sakura raised her eyebrow

"So what if I did" Mattie sulks

Do you even know what type of gym this is? It's an electric type gym Oshawott would have been completely useless, no offense Oshawott" Sakura says

"Oshawott" Oshawott takes offence

"Alright get it, I can't battle here anyway this gym requires you to have four badges to challenge it" Mattie pouts

"Serves you right, anyway this is from professor sycamore, it's a Kalos region Pokédex" Sakura hands him the pokedex

"Cool thanks, hey who's that Pokémon next to you" Mattie points and Fennekin who followed Sakura

"If you stayed long enough you would know, why don't you use your new Pokédex" Sakura crosses her arms

"Alright then" Mattie puts his pokedex to use

"Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs" A female voice comes from the pokedex

"Fennekin is also the starter fire type given to new trainers here in Kalos" Sakura says

"It's hot" Mattie smirks

"Adorable, now come on let's get back to the lab" Sakura says in an annoyed tone

"Sure just one thing could you let us down?" Mattie ask

"No problem" Sakura walks over to the Mattie and Oshawott, she takes Oshawott and starts walking away "Ok Espeon you can let him down" Espeon stops with her psychic and Mattie falls flat on his face and follows after Sakura

"That girl" Mattie feels something on his face and he looks to see a Froakie using something white to clean his face "Who are you?" Mattie points his Pokédex to Froakie

"Froakie, the bubble frog Pokémon. From its chest and back Froakie creates bubbles called frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack"

"Frubbles, is that what you were using on my face?" Mattie ask

"Froakie"

"Thanks that was nice of you, I have to get going but thanks" Mattie gets up and starts running back towards Professor Sycamore's lab with Froakie following not too far behind

* * *

"I'm back" Mattie says as he walks through the door

"Took you long enough" Sakura says

"Sorry" Mattie Shrugs

"Froakie your back" Sycamore says happily

"Froakie"

"Professor you know this Pokémon?" Mattie ask

"Of course he does, Froakie is the starting water type for new trainers and this is Chespin the starter grass type" Evelyn shows the green little pokemon she was carrying

"Chespin huh" Mattie points his pokedex

"Chespin, the spiny nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spike on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone"

"I'll remember not make you mad" Mattie puts his pokedex away

"Oh Evelyn I forgot this is for you" Sakura hands her a Pokédex

"For me? I can't take this" Evelyn looks at it

"Please take it" Sycamore comes up to her

"But I'm not a trainer professor I'm not a trainer" She looks up at him

"I feel you'll put the Pokédex to good use" Sycamore smiles and Evelyn eventually takes it

"Well we better get going, thanks professor" Sakura bows to him

"You're all welcome here anytime" He smiles and waves

"If you speak to Alain please let him know what I'm up to" Sakura smiles

"Well do" Sycamore keeps waving

Sakura, Mattie and Evelyn start walking out the lab when the three starter Pokémon stop them in their tracks

"What's going on you three?" Sakura ask them

Fennekin climbs on Sakura, Chespin on Evelyn and Froakie on Mattie

"What's going on?" Mattie looks at Froakie

"I think they wanna come with us" Evelyn scratches Chespin's head

"But why?" Evelyn ask

"I know why, when I studied here I grew close to these three, Fennekin and I use to spend a lot time performing and having fun. I use to watch Mattie's battle in the league with Froakie and I use to tell Chespin all about you Evelyn. I guess me showing them and talking to them about you guys they felt close"

"If that's the case why don't you take them with you?" Sycamore suggest

"Professor are you sure? These are pokemone for new trainers we couldn't possibly take them as well" Sakura looks at him

"One of my many jobs to give these starter Pokémon to new trainers but when a Pokémon choses it's trainer there's nothing that can be done besides I believe you kids will bring out the best in these three" He walks over and pets Fennekin

"We won't let you down professor" Mattie says confidently

"Professor is it really alright?" Evelyn ask

"I think you and Chespin were made for each other Evelyn"

"Froakie and I will take over the Kalos league" Mattie stats confidently

"Don't forget you gotta Fennekin and I after we win the title of Kalos Queen" Sakura winks

"And Chespin and I will be right there helping them along our Kalos journey" Evelyn says to Sycamore

"I wish the best of luck to all of you" Sycamore waves one last time as the three begin to walk

"Goodbye" they all says

The trio along with their new friends head off to being there Kalos journey


End file.
